


Dawn & Dusk

by VermontScribble



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Post-Azran Legacy, headcanons, i mean i guess, it technically is i mean, now with added interest, sequel to Sacrifice?, swift was azran, targent agents with stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermontScribble/pseuds/VermontScribble
Summary: Professor Sycamore tells Luke about the Dawn Princess, Aurora and the Dusk Knight, Skylar, then comes to a realisation he can't ignore.
Relationships: None
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Dawn & Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my work Sacrifice, which I wrote for a friend. I decided to finally write this sequel, as I wanted to continue the lore of Swift being an Azran descendant. I know it likely makes no sense but his hair is such a pale blonde colour that looks unnatural so I decided this headcanon works rather well.

Luke sat beside Professor Sycamore that night. He was hoping the professor would tell him a story. They were  _ finally _ going home after their “unfortunate” run-in with Targent. Never mind the trip around the  _ world _ that had exhausted Luke, Targent’s base had been tiring in just  _ ten _ minutes, and he’d barely even ran very fast. 

Sycamore glanced over to the boy, a curious expression on his face. Luke sat like most children anticipating something, with his hands pressed together between his legs, a little smile on his face. It was plastered there merely for effect.

“Is there something I can help you with, Luke?” Sycamore asked. Luke hummed softly and tilted his head side to side. It was a curious thing about Luke. The boy only seemed to do it when he knew exactly what he wanted and yet chose not to blurt it out straight away. It was adorable. 

“Can you tell me a story about Aurora?” He said with a light sigh. Sycamore was sure Aurora had no stories, but hidden away in a book about the Azran (that he had sneakily stolen from Bronev’s office) changed his mind. 

There was one very particular story, named “The Dawn Princess and The Dusk Knight.” He shortened the translation to be “The Dawn and Dusk”. Sycamore believed in the fact that there was no need to complicate titles anymore. He also felt the shortened name had a more mysterious little charm to it. So he carefully opened the flimsy pages and began to read. 

* * *

_ “Aurora! Please, I just want to say sorry!” The knight called down a spacious, empty corridor. It was lined with gold, made of marble and accented with the prettiest quartz. In some places, polished obsidian had been placed beside chunks of malachite and lapis. The knight, too, was a beautiful young man, but Aurora seemed upset with him.  _

_ “I don’t wish to hear it, Skylar. I cannot excuse what you did to the Oracle!” She exclaimed. Skylar, the knight, fell to the floor with a thud. His cloak billowed out before covering the ruby floors below him. The princess stood before him now, maroon and gold sandals just under his nose. He looked up.  _

_ “You heard wrong, Aurora. I did not hurt that boy. I was trying to protect him from the experiments! You have to listen to me!” He begged. He was pleading, his hands gripping his tunic. It was white, accented with gold and light pink, much like the princesses dress.  _

_ “The -- What?! What experiments? Skylar, what is my father doing? Please, you have to tell me!” It was Aurora’s turn to plead. She dropped to his level, pink dress fluttering slightly as the wind took it. The knight looked her in the eyes and breathed a deep sigh. He spoke his native tongue, their native tongue, and addressed her properly.  _

_ “Ala Nikari. Lo Kari en lonsan mi talaa intoba, ni chobasa lo Oricala, y dosa min yos ana achoba. Ni yoloti*.”  _

_ Aurora looked at him with a heavy expression that he felt his heart sink into his stomach. Her eyes welled with tears, and she fell forward into his arms, sobbing. She was next for this experiment. These nasty things her father had subjected his people and golems to. He was not beyond making them do his bidding, but this was beyond what she ever thought he’d do. Skylar held the princess tight and prayed to the Celestial Queen that they would be alright. But no matter how hard he prayed to her, he felt his joints turn stiff, his whole body burning like the surface of the sun, and the pins and needles taking over as someone had just stabbed him. He no longer had Aurora in his arms, but instead, a pistol. This wasn’t Anctium, this wasn’t home. _

* * *

Sycamore closed the book with a gentle smile, tilting his head slightly to look back over at Luke. The boy was asleep, curled up right where he had been sitting on the sofa. A sight to make anyone’s heart melt, for sure. Sycamore felt obliged to make sure the boy was comfy, and carefully lay a blanket over him. Despite the fact Luke was only half in his pyjamas, Sycamore did not wish to wake the boy to tell him he needed to get fully changed. Besides, he had a record to find. Skylar Hemingway’s, to be exact. Now, where was Emmy lurking? 

_ *Your Highness. The King is hurting the people. I saved the Oracle and heard that you go next. I’m sorry.  _


End file.
